


His Present

by Kitsunebi20



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Birthday Nikaidou Yamato, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Yamato grew up by hating the day he was born.Little did he know he will meet someone who can change his hatred into love.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 17





	His Present

**Author's Note:**

> For our birthday boy ! Happy reading~

Nikaido Yamato was born on Valentine. 

  
But never once in his life he ever see love that comes with happiness.

  
Love that bring sorrow. Love that bring despair. Love that he know is something cruel and useless. All romance stories are just fantasy. All love songs are sweet lie for reality. Sometime he wonder why he should born on Valentine if there is no love for him to feel. 

  
Then after years, he grew sick of Valentine. Especially red that people say is the color for love.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[I’m on my way home.]

  
Yamato look at his phone and sigh. It almost a hour after he sent the massage but it still left unread. The greenhead start to worry for his group’s center who supposed to be alone in their dorm at the moment. It’s unusual for Riku to ignore his massage. Thanks for the traffic to be so bad tonight, he spend the rest of his way to the dorm by walking and ended up took a longer amount of time than he expected. 

  
“I’m getting old.” Said Yamato already out of breath. Sport was never his liking to begin with. When he see his dorm finally come in sight, Yamato quickly fasten up his pace, hope he doesn’t make the youth wait too long. 

  
“I’m home.” Yamato found himself welcomed by a completely dark and silent room. He frowned in confused but then understand the situation in a second. Looks like someone has prepared a surprise for him. But where is this someone now?

  
Yamato keep the light off and try to find any figure in the dark but he can’t find anyone. He look around the dining room, kitchen, and even the bathroom, but the red haired youth is nowhere to found. “Did he fall asleep while waiting for me?” a sense of guilt caught him off guard. Just when he want to open Riku’s room to confirm if the youth is there, a beautiful singing voice echoed through the empty hall, right from his own bedroom. 

  
“Happy birthday to you….Happy birthday to you…..happy birthday, happy birthday….” Just as he opened the door, his vision was meet with a full decorations of red. But not the same bright red that usually hurts his eyes in the past. It is more like a flame, the warm and gentle one. There are balloons and rose petals scattered everywhere, the only light in the room are some candle put near the wall and table. It quickly freeze him on the spot when he see who is sitting in the center of all those red. Smiling cheerfully on the sight of him. 

  
“Happy birthday to you~” Riku ends his song and look at Yamato. Riku is holding a big banquet of rose in front of his chest while wearing..…a blanket? Or something alike that make Yamato questioning his own mental state. 

  
_Did he wear something under it?_

  
Yamato was too shock to know the answer. To tie the ‘blanket’ so it will warp him well is a nice red ribbon from shoulder down to his foot. There is also a cute ribbon that tied on his hair, make him look perfectly like some kind of present.   
“Happy birthday Yamato-san!” said Riku cheerfully. Yamato can feels his hearts was about to explode after he see those sunset colored eyes sparkling at him waiting for his reaction. 

  
He walk closer to Riku, still lost of word. Carefully, he took the banquet, there is a ribbon too attached to it, connected with the ribbon that tied the youth. 

  
“Umm….Riku?”

  
“Yes?” Yamato feel at lost in front of his innocent respond.

  
“What is this?” the confused look on Yamato’s face make Riku’s expression a bit down. 

  
“This banquet is your birthday present.” Riku’s answer come in a whisper. He start getting nervous when he see Yamato’s face keep unchanged. 

  
“Riku…” Riku startled when he feels a hand run through his hair. He look up and meet a pair of green eyes look back at him gently. “Thank you.” His voice was tremble slightly, Yamato try to get hold of his emotions but failed. 

  
He is happy. At the moment he feels the happiest. To the point a single tear escape from his eyes. There is so much love he can see in this room. In every part of those decorations, and the sloppy banquet that most-likely arranged by Riku himself. The scent of chocolate lingering in the air, someone must be use a chocolate scented perfume here. Therefore Yamato will be more than gladly to take a guess and claim the sweet for himself. 

  
“May I tell the world, I want to shout something now.” Yamato took a deep breath then put Riku’s face in both of his palms. He land a kiss on his forehead. One on his cheeks. And one more on his lips, softly. “I love you so much.” That brief whisper got Riku speechless. He can hear the sound of Yamato’s heart beating in rhythm with his. The sound is unexpectedly calm. 

  
“Thanks for make me the happiest person in the world.” 

  
“Me too” Riku’s giggle ring like little bell and Yamato found himself fall in love once again.

  
“Ah…..I almost forgot.” Said Yamato as he undone the ribbon on Riku’s hair. “What is this ribbon for?”

  
“Oh! It’s your valentine’s present!” 

  
“Valentine? You shouldn’t have to.”

  
“But I want to!” Riku look excited for some reason. “Everyone give you a birthday present but I want to give you more. Ah, everyone hide their present in the living room, you must-“

  
“Then…” Yamato kiss Riku’s lips before he finish. He press their lips together quite long before push the redhead down to his bed. “What should I do with this present now? Or rather, how should I enjoy this present, hm?”

Yamato’s teasing smile make the youth blush in instant. “Ah~ your red face is also adorable.” and now that red has been his favorite color.

  
Yamato lean closer to his ear. Riku try to keep his breathing in control, but he can feel the heat raising between them. With their distance that almost comes to zero, Riku desperately need Yamato to hurry release him from his present’s ‘warp’ so they can give in to their desire. 

  
“Uh..um…un-unwarp your present gently, will you?” 

Riku's eyes look at the other way. Too embarassed to say the line he praticed with the mastermind of this idea.

  
_‘Damnittttt!!!!!! He is cuteee!!!!!’_

  
Yamato taste blood in his mouth for biting his tongue to hard if not his internal screaming may leak out. 

  
“Whose idea is this?....oh my god…”

  
“Yaotome-san and Nagi.” 

  
_‘Such a honest answer.’_

“I will kill them later.”

“Eh?”

  
“I mean, I will thanks them later.”

  
_‘before killing them’_

  
“Then, should we took off this blanket first?”

  
“Okay" once again, Riku smiling happily. "Happy birthday. Please enjoy to your fullest Yamato-san.”

  
Yamato giggled at that line before start pulling one of the ribbon off. “I will~”  
.  
.  
.  
Yamato hate Valetine and red. 

He didn’t know when Riku start make him fall in love with both of them. Yamato didn’t know when he fall in love with the youth. What he know, was how the happiness that comes from love taste for the first time in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in hurry >< sorry for my bad grammar. I wil edit this later. 
> 
> Please left comment for me ^^♡♡♡♡


End file.
